


2013/05/15 Word of the Day: Circadian

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lie-ins</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/15 Word of the Day: Circadian

**Author's Note:**

> **Circadian**   
>  [Noting or pertaining to rhythmic biological cycles recurring at approximately 24-hour intervals](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/15.html)

Usually he doesn't have a lie-in (his military training and PTSD broke that habit), but lots of things in John's life are different now that he lives at 221B and that Sherlock Holmes has turned from "just a flatmate" to the more nebulous "live-in boyfriend".

Sherlock, on the other hand, routinely has them; normally, if he doesn't have a case ("What's the point, John?") but especially after a difficult one. As much as he detests it, Sherlock needs to recharge his batteries every now and then.

John finds that he likes those difficult, exhausting cases just as much as Sherlock does. Not only are they exciting and exhilarating, but John also enjoys how much they wear out Sherlock. (He can be less of an arse when he's knackered.)

He especially likes the next morning, when he can have a lie-in and enjoy watching Sherlock sleeping next to him.


End file.
